Cacner epidemiology consortia provide unique oppurtunities for advancing cancer research by virtue of the large sample size of sstudy participants and the synergy resulting from the interdisciplinary expertise of the membership. The NCI Epidemiology and Genomics Research Program supprts national and international research constoria focusing on the interdisciplinary and translational research on common and rate cancers.